Sinners
by hitomiaoi
Summary: Cuando Atsushi vuelve al instituto después de su intento de suicidio, lo único que espera es llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Pero cuando Todomatsu, un chico al que apenas conoce, descubra su secreto más sórdido, sus frágiles esperanzas quedarán reducidas a polvo. Porque, por supuesto... ¿de qué sirve conocer el secreto de alguien si no puedes aprovecharte de ello?


Hay muy pocas cosas que odie en la vida. Una de ellas, es la primavera. El polen se me metía en la nariz y en los pulmones, y me pasaba todo el mes de abril tosiendo como un condenado. Era un infierno. Pero el peor infierno era el sol. Aquel sol que, radiante, se escondía bajo las nubes de enero, que temblaban con el frío de febrero y comenzaban a escurrirse con las lluvias de marzo. Ese sol lo revelaba todo con su luz, incluso aquellas cosas que no querrías saber. Las peores desgracias de mi vida siempre habían sucedido en primavera.

En abril del 92, la separación de mis padres. Yo era un crío, pero aún así cuenta como desgracia. Creo. En abril del 2001, me rompí una pierna durante el festival estudiantil. Aún me duele de vez en cuando, creo que no se ha soldado del todo bien. La lista es larga, pero resumiendo: con el buen tiempo, a mi me llegan las desgracias. Ese año, estaba seguro, de que no iba a ser diferente. Quizá porque el abril pasado intenté suicidarme. Me rajé las venas en la bañera de mi casa, pensando que mis padres no llegarían hasta más tarde. Resulta que llegaron antes. Estuve a punto de morir, y si me hubieran encontrado cinco minutos después, no estaría aquí, con vida.

No pensé que viviría para ver otra primavera, pero allí estaba de nuevo, con el uniforme escolar, sintiendo el polen que flotaba por el ambiente y que me oprimía el pecho y la respiración. Aquella primavera, como todas las demás, comenzó con la desgracia; la única diferencia que había era que no podía llevar manga corta, porque se me veían las cicatrices. Unas cicatrices que, tan profundas como eran, sería muy difícil que alguna vez sanaran realmente. Se quedarían para siempre sobre mi piel, hasta que me hiciera unas más profundas, o hasta que se oscurecieran y se convirtieran en parte de mí.

Estaba dispuesto a ocultarlo. Mejor dicho, mis padres estaban más que dispuestos a ocultarlo. Mi padre se iba a presentar a las elecciones de la alcaldía de Kyoto, y no se podían permitir un escándalo como aquel. Cuando estaba a su lado, especialmente, al lado de mi padre, podía notar esa especie de tensión, como si quisiera echarme la bronca, pero no pudiera, porque la norma social le impedía decirle a su hijo suicida que le detestaba por ponerle trabas a su ascenso al poder. No quería estar con ellos ni tampoco sin ellos, porque al menos me daban un sentido del propósito y alguien a quien odiar. Y creedme, reconforta mucho tener a alguien a quien detestar cuando estás hundido en la miseria.

No entendí eso hasta un tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me detestaba a mí.

Aquel día llegué antes que los demás. Me había dado de baja de todas las actividades extraescolares, menos del consejo estudiantil. No tenía ningún motivo por el que estar allí, pero estaba. Pensé que si llegaba antes, podría pasearme por el insti con tranquilidad, sin sufrir por los abrazos, por las manos extrañas que me recibían de nuevo, por los dedos que me rozarían las heridas de las muñecas, que tanto me tenía que esforzar por esconder. Me senté en un rincón mientras pensaba en esas cosas en las que piensa la gente deprimida: en lo poco que valen la pena, en lo bonito que sería el mundo si no existieran. En su incapacidad por seguir adelante, por seguir viviendo, y en lo fácil que sería todo si su vida hubiera transcurrido en otras circunstancias.

También estaba el odio. El odio hacia los que nos dañan. Un odio tan profundo que a veces rebota hacia ti mismo, te da en la cabeza con ansia y fuerza y te causa una hemorragia que te durará días enteros.

Cuando levanté los ojos de mi iPod, apenas pude reaccionar y pensar que lo que estaba viendo era una pelota de beisbol.

-¡ARGH! -Me levanté de golpe, y mi mirada perdida tardó en enfocarse unos segundos. Los mocos me caían por la nariz debido a la alergia. Digamos que la escena tenía muy poco de romántico. Después oí unos pasos, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para darle importancia. Y después vi unos ojos. Me extrañó su familiaridad, y también su distancia. Me pareció haberlos visto en otra parte, en algún rincón de mi reflejo, incluso. Eran de color marrón, pero parecían de hielo. Por eso me extrañó cuando una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del chico que poseía esa mirada, cuando sus labios se estiraron y se transformaron en una mueca que, a pesar de expresar cordialidad, no casaba con la frialdad de sus ojos.

No sé qué cara puse, solo sé que sus ojos me miraron, que yo le miré. Que el olor de los cerezos flotaba en el ambiente, embriagándome; y que pensé, que en un rincón de mi mente pensé algo como… "¿no has visto lo que te ha hecho?". Ah. Claro. Eso. Centrado en ese témpano de sonrisa, no me había dado cuenta. Acababa de tirarme una pelota de béisbol en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, lo siento! -Dijo el chico. Tenía una voz adorable. No, su voz no era adorable, más bien era el tono-.

 _No, no lo sientes_ , pensé para mis adentros. No sé por qué, pero no paraba de pensar en que lo había hecho aposta. Aún así, él siguió sonriendo; pero esta vez su sonrisa era mucho más forzada, como si le diera… rabia, por algún motivo. Volvió a coger la pelota y pensé que me la iba a tirar de nuevo. Daba miedo. Yo seguía sentado en el suelo.

Sonó la campana y tuve la excusa perfecta para irme. No le dije nada.

-Tsk. -Masculló-.

Ah, es verdad. La gente suele enfadarse cuando alguien "como yo" les ignora. Alguien de clase alta, alguien con "buena reputación". Creo que les hace sentir sucios, o inferiores, o algo así. _Pues lo siento, chico_ , pensé. Fui para clase con lentitud. El instituto se había ido llenando de gente poco a poco. Me saludaron algunos antiguos compañeros; nadie sabía nada de mi intento de suicidio. Mi padre había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! -El profesor entró en el aula y comenzó a ojear su carpeta negra, en busca de la lista de alumnos. Miré con curiosidad a mi alrededor, buscando al chico de los ojos de hielo; me alegré de que no estuviera en mi clase, pero por otro lado también me decepcionó. Me hubiera gustado saber como se llamaba, solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. El sensei nos dio la típica charla de principio de curso, sobre la importancia de ser responsables y disciplinados. También nos recordó que el instituto no permitía que saliéramos con el uniforme fuera de horas de clase, y que los profesores estarían pendientes de sancionar a los alumnos que incumplieran esa norma. Suspiré. La misma perorata de todos los años, ¿en serio, no se cansaban?

Me resultó extraño lo fácil que se me hizo aparentar normalidad. Casi ni me acordaba de las cicatrices de mis muñecas, del dolor o de la desesperación. Mientras hablaba con mis compañeros, pensaba en el rumor de las hojas tras la ventana, en el cielo. Siempre había sido así. Tenía ese pequeño remanso de paz dentro de mí que me protegía de todo lo demás.

-Y, bueno, como cada año el profesorado ha elegido al representante de la escuela y presidente del consejo estudiantil… Irino Atsushi-san. Un aplauso chicos. -Sonreí y me incliné brevemente como agradecimiento. La verdad es que ya me lo esperaba; no solo porque siempre me había desenvuelto muy bien como presidente, si no porque además mi padre era quien era. El profesor también me aplaudió. Todo el mundo lo hizo.

Yo sonreí y el mundo me golpeó. Pensé que mis heridas, aquel día, se habían abierto un poco más en lugar de cerrarse. Lo sentía en mi carne, en los pedazos de piel que luchaban por juntarse, por unirse, por sanar. Cada sonrisa falsa provocaba un pinchazo de dolor en mi interior. Me hundía. Me hundía y allí no había nadie que pudiera salvarme.

Tuve ganas de seguir corriendo.

Pero entonces me acordé. Ah. Tenía que saber el nombre de ese chico. Sus ojos eran fríos. No me miraban con admiración ni con cariño. No me miraban con ningún tipo de expectativa buena o positiva.

Y eso me hizo sentir… humano.

Abrí el envoltorio del sándwich de atún y empecé a diseccionarlo sin ganas. El pescado olía mal, pero mi madre insistía en que no comiera carne. Decía que, ahora que no hacía deporte, me iba a poner gordo y entonces "mi depresión iría a peor". Mi madre, una experta en depresiones que debería estar publicando su tesis en el Psycology Today.

Se me quitaron las pocas ganas de comer que tenía y comencé a mirar el teléfono, con los cascos puestos. Había puesto una playlist en el iPod que se llamaba "Canciones para NO rajarme las venas", literalmente. Ya sé que no os lo esperabais, pero realmente las canciones no me sirvieron para nada cuando me clavé la cuchilla, me hundí en el baño y dejé que corriera la sangre como corre la cerveza en un bar, de noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes, presidente del consejo estudiantil por tercer año consecutivo? -Traté de acordarme del nombre de ese chico, ¿Sanada? ¿Kamiya? Creo que éramos amigos o algo así. Habíamos ido a la misma clase durante los últimos cuatro o cinco años. Pero no me acordaba de su nombre de pila, creo que siempre lo había llamado por el apellido-.

-Pues… muy bien. No lo sé, es lo de siempre. -Me encogí de hombros y seguí mirando el móvil. Observé mi listado de números de teléfono vacío. Suspiré-.

El chico me palmeó en la espalda cordialmente. Odiaba cuando la gente me tocaba. Era extraño tener una conexión que yo sentía tan íntima con personas que no me conocían de nada. Sonreí.

-Creo que deberíamos salir por ahí, algún día. -Sanada, o Kamiya, como se llamase, estaba tan cerca de mí que hasta podía sentir su calor corporal. Sus dedos eran firmes, su piel pálida. Mi mirada se clavó en su paquete y sentí un pinchazo, que lentamente se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos se aferraron a mis muslos y sentí una presión familiar en mi entrepierna. El sudor de sus brazos, las piernas fuertes que se intuían tras los pantalones de tela holgada.

-Ajá, eso creo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? -Pregunté, con normalidad-.

-Buah tío, ¿desde antes de navidades? Como te fuiste a Londres a practicar inglés… que espero que me des clases. -Pues se podía esperar sentado. Mi inglés seguía siendo tan malo como siempre-. Mi novia quiere ir a Nueva York en verano, que por cierto, ¿no tenías familia allí, no te hubiera ido mejor irte a practicar por ahí?

-Ah sí, pero es familia lejana. No tenemos tanta confianza como para pedirles eso. Sería raro. -Respondí, con mis ojos fijos en el bulto de su entrepierna. Tenía miedo de que me pillara en cualquier momento, pero, en realidad, era un miedo irracional. Realmente parecía que estuviera mirando al suelo distraídamente.

A mi padre le gusta podar bonsáis, y recuerdo que una vez, de pequeño, estando en su falda, me dijo que los niños eran como arbolitos a los que había que dirigir para que crecieran rectos, inmaculados. Cada vez que me excitaba pensando en un chico, oía el sonido de las tijeras de podar de mi padre. Ese clac sordo, seco, rígido, el mismo que emitían las tijeras de podar con las que recortaba las hojas de los bonsáis.

-Bueno, al menos tú puedes decir, pues tengo familia en Nueva York. Yo, lo máximo, puedo decir que tengo familia en Hokkaido. -Me reí de la broma. Me daba lástima porque, en realidad, el chico estaba intentando ser mi amigo, y yo en lo único que pensaba era en su… bueno, en eso.

-Bueno, Hokkaido tampoco está tan mal. -Sonreí, amablemente. Fingía-.

-Depende de como lo mires, supongo. A mi la verdad es que me gustaría estar una temporada muy, muy larga sin ir. Llevo yendo todos los veranos desde que tengo uso de razón. Ya basta, quiero explorar otros lugares. -Hizo un gesto con las manos, como si fuera un explorador en la jungla y estuviera apartando las hojas de la espesura.

-Hokkaido tiene playa. -Continué diciendo-.

-Hokkaido es una mierda. -Sentenció-.

Dicen que la primavera altera la sangre, pero yo venía enfermo y defectuoso de serie. No me hacía falta ningún cambio de estación, en realidad.

-Bueno, voy a comprarme algo más de comer. Estos sándwiches han empeorado o son cosas mías. Qué asco. -Le dije, agitando levemente el bocadillo de atún-.

-Ah, creo que han cambiado a la cocinera tío. Espera. -Rebuscó brevemente en su bolsillo y me dio unas cuantas monedas-. ¿Me compras una lata de café? Del negro, del de lata. Porfa.

-Sí, claro. -Cogí las monedas, me acerqué a él, sentí el olor de su sudor. Olía a hombre. Es ridículo, lo sé, es la clase de frase de la que me reiría en cualquier otro contexto. Olía fuerte e intenso, y daba un poco de asco. Habían estado jugando a fútbol bajo el sol. Sus brazos perlados por el sudor, imaginé que me empotraban, imaginé que me sacudían. Llegué al baño y me encerré en el primero que encontré libre. Las voces distantes. Voces de chicos. Me bajé los pantalones y las monedas cayeron al suelo.

Mejor será que no describa lo que hice. Me cubrí la boca, pero cuando eso ya no fue capaz de detener mis gemidos, mordí uno de mis dedos con fuerza. Una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla. Había intentado detener estos impulsos durante seis meses, desde que salí del hospital. Durante mi ingreso lo hice una vez, pensando en el enfermero del turno de noche. Soñaba que me hacía… eso… entre las estanterías de los expedientes. Él olía a café. Pensé en como sabrían sus labios unas cientos de veces y todas las noches, febril, ardiendo, me acostaba con una erección incipiente entre mis piernas. Hundido en sudor, notaba como me quemaba por dentro, y necesitaba algo desesperadamente. Sí, esa clase de algo.

Desesperado, me toqué una noche, a oscuras en el baño, mientras mi compañero dormía profundamente. Juré que nunca más lo haría. Me dije que aquello era sucio, corrupto, como yo.

Pero ahí estaba.

Las tijeras de mi padre seguían sonando en mi mente.

Me derrumbé sobre el suelo del baño, sudoroso, llorando. Los recuerdos del enfermero, de Kamiya -o Sanada, cómo puñetas se llamara-, de sus brazos, del bulto de su entrepierna se mezclaban en mi mente. A ratos me habían penetrado los dos. A ratos los contemplaba tocarse el uno al otro. Las imágenes seguían ardiendo en mi mente, y hacía calor. Un calor asfixiante, y yo iba de manga larga. La tela blanca se pegó a mi piel. Después del alivio llegó la culpabilidad. _Asco, asco… lo que das es asco, Atsushi_. Evité mi imagen en el espejo. _Repulsivo, Atsushi, eres repulsivo_.

Clac.

Supongo que el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Pero ya lo he dicho, ¿verdad? La primavera siempre ha traído desgracias a mi vida. Fue a mitad del penúltimo periodo que me comencé a pensar en ello, que vino a mí como un flash. El sonido aguado que había oído al terminar, disperso entre mis sentidos febriles, enloquecidos. Unos pasos que se arrastraban por el baño. Alguien se lavó las manos, pero la puerta de salida nunca se oyó. Chirriaba bastante, había visto al conserje intentar arreglarla varias veces. Se oía al abrir y cerrar hasta des del final del pasillo. Traté de tirar de la cadena. No funcionaba. Asustado por los ruidos que se oían afuera, presioné el papel contra la papelera y salí corriendo. No vi a nadie, no le di importancia.

Arrastré algo de papel higiénico con mi zapato. Pero eso no era extraño, era algo normal, en los baños públicos había papel por el suelo constantemente. Yo solo quería salir de allí. La ansiedad comenzó a ahogarme. ¿Y si ese era el papel que había utilizado para limpiarme? Sí, bueno, aunque lo fuera, nadie me había visto salir del baño. Nadie. Pero la puerta no se había abierto, quien quiera que fuese se había quedado dentro. Miré a mi alrededor, pero todo seguía igual, mis compañeros miraban a la pizarra con los ojos perdidos. Nada había cambiado.

Ansiedad. Dolor. Minutos que se hacían interminables.

Nadie podía saberlo, nadie podía saber lo que yo era. Sí, quizá alguien podría relacionar lo que había hecho, pero de ahí a saber que era gay…

Quería irme. Quería ir a casa, tomarme mis pastillas y dormir.

Miré al techo, me acordé del cielo, de los cerezos, del viento, de aquel paisaje en el que me refugiaba, pero solo vi la nada, la nada oscura que eran la ansiedad y el miedo. Sonó la campana del final de las clases y me quedé parado durante unos instantes, analizando la cara de los que me rodeaban. Nada había cambiado. Una parte de mí me advirtió de que estaba delirando. Lo sabía, era absurdo. Salí, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, sintiéndome aún más sucio de lo que ya era habitual en mí. Los ruidos, a mi alrededor, se sentían lejanos y entumecidos.

Solo quería irme a casa. Ya está. Me olvidaría de lo que había hecho hoy, jugaría a algún videojuego y mañana ya sería otro día, otra tortura. Aquella sensación eran solo el miedo y la ansiedad. No había nadie en el baño, y aunque hubiera arrastrado el papel con mis zapatos seguro que no era el que había usado para…

Ah.

Ese chico.

Salió de la clase contigua a la mía. ¿En serio estábamos tan cerca y no me había dado cuenta? Era muy… normal, no tenía nada de especial, en apariencia. Sonreía, le acompañaban varias chicas, creo que a algunas las había visto con la mánager del equipo de atletismo. Fui el capitán el año pasado. Su tono dulce, sus gestos ligeramente afeminados. No era mi tipo. Pasó por mi lado, no lo miré. Pensé que pasaríamos hombro con hombro, pero que no volvería a clavar su mirada en la mía. No nos conocíamos. No sabíamos nada el uno del otro.

Pero, ah, ¿no lo he dicho ya? La primavera trae desgracias a mi vida.

Sus ojos se pasearon por mi pecho y cayeron en los míos. Eran como la gravedad, me hicieron chocar contra partes de mí que creía inexistentes. Esas que nunca mostraba a nadie. Supe que él las había visto. Lo supe, no sé por qué.

-Pegajoso. -Susurró, y nadie lo oyó, solo yo.

En Hokkaido, los temporales de primavera causaron inundaciones. En Kyoto la tierra olía a algo desgastado, la lluvia la había desprendido de sus seguros agarres. La primavera es traicionera, pero eso es algo que no sabe todo el mundo, solo yo, quizás. Lo he advertido ya muchas veces.

Estornudé, llevado por la sorpresa. Él siguió su camino, pero mi mundo se paralizó. Algo me dijo que a partir de entonces, todo cambiaría para siempre. Solo que no sabía hasta que punto.


End file.
